The World Of High School: Season 2
The second season of The World of High School. Premiering in 2013 Main Characters Seniors Tyler Posey as Trent Macphereson- A cool guy who's protective of others Kristen Stewart as Ursula Middleton- A creepy girl trying to nip her addiction. Taylor Lautner as Jeff McCord- A chill guy who makes girl's heads turn. Miley Cyrus as Catherine Edwards- A queen bee who likes to cause drama. Selena Gomez as Jennifer Green- An athlete with a bitchy attitude. Demi Lovato as Angel Palmero- A popular girl who has a tendency to get jealous. Emily Osment as Jillian Mitchell A girl who aspires to be an actress. Mark Indelicato as Joey Mitchell- A gay teenager with a knack for fashion designing. Juniors Sara Paxton as Lindsay Hudson- A cheerleader with a dark past. Bridgit Mendler as Mia Santoro- A popular party girl who doesn't care aboutwho she hangs out with. Lucy Hale as Rain Collins- A goth girl who has a talent for art. Tyler James Williams as Brody Jackson- A guy with a rapping talent. Sophmores Freshmen New Characters It is unknown whether they'll be main or recurring. And their grades are at an unknown staus too unless shown. Elizabeth Gillies as Amy Sorrenson- A grunge girl who will cause trouble. (Grade 10) Troian Bellisario as Nikki Hennessy- A smart girl who lies at times. Shay Mitchell as Dakota Chambers- A fashionista. Abigail Breslin as Brittany Tanner- A rebel who hates being told what to do. Stefanie Scott as Candace Meloni- A mean girl who determines to make it on top. Jordan Rodrigues as Duncan Dawson- A ladies man with a wild streak. China Anne McClain as Drew Simon- Katie's younger sister with a musical talent (Grade 9) Naya Rivera as Dawn Blood- A feisty girl with a talent for acting. Sterling Knight as Logan Moon- A teen with a tendency to be overly dramatic. Cody Linely as Pete Campell- A jock who's very religious. (Grade 10) Asher Book as Frankie Valentine- A troubled teen living with his foster parents. Brett Davern as Wyatt Lowe- A guy who hates following the crowds. Jason Dolley as Jimmy Anderson- Brandon Mychal Smith as Dante Small- Tony Oller as Devin Newman Sterling Beaumon as Sawyer Walton Luke Benward as Dayton McClure Vincent Martella as Chase Everett Tequan Richmond as Curtis Tyler Episode list 1. Burning Love 2. If U Seek Amy 3. Riot 4. Face Down 5. Take Care 6. Lucky 7. Revenge 8. I'll be there for You 9. Thriller 10. Heartbreak Hotel 11. I Hate Everything About You 12. Still Waiting 13. My Hump 14. Taking Over Me 15. Almost 16. Distracted 17. Jessie's Girl 18. I Will Always Love You 19. Call Me Maybe 20. Superbass 21. Stay my baby 22. Some Call It Magic 23. Weightless 24. Ocean Avenue 25. Never Gonna Give You Up 26. I Want You Back 27. Back To Black 28. She Will Be Loved 29. Girl Next Door 30. Hot 31. Sexyback 32. Material Girl 33. Good Girls Go Bad 34. Like A G6 (1) 35. Like A G6 (2) 36. Blame It 37. Love On Top 38. Ours 39. Your Love Is My Drug 40. Love The Way You Lie (1) 41. Love The Way You Lie (2) 42. You Belong With Me (1) 43. You Belong With Me (2) 44. Face Down (1) 45. Face Down (2) Category:Season 2 Category:The World Of High School Seasons